Batman (Nextwave)/The End
The End is the first issue of DC Nextwave's Batman comic. Transcript Four panels are seen where Bruce takes out four different villains: Brutale, Black Spider, Blockbuster, and Flamingo, who now lay defeated below his feet. *'Batman (narration):' My name is Bruce Wayne and I have a particular set of skills. After my parents' deaths, I trained to be the best. And the best is what I became. I've defeated a large number of Gotham City's enemies. From Killer Moth to Joker. But they know me by another name... Batman. Batman picks up the still conscious Flamingo. *'Batman: '''Teaming up with other villains and robbing a power plant? this isn't your style Flamingo, what's the deal? *'Flamingo: Simple. We're distracting you. *'Batman: '...From what? *'Flamingo: '''They didn't tell us their names, they just told us to distract you. It sounded fun! *'Batman: I can never get a straight answer out of you... Bruce throws Flamingo through the air. He smacks into a wall and is knocked out cold. After this, Bruce pulls out a small black object and clicks a button on the side of it, summoning the Batmobile which crashes through the wall. *'Batman: '''A little too destructive for my taste but I have to admit, Lucius has really outdone himself. He gets in and begins driving away, calling Alfred in the Batmobile. *'Alfred:' Yes? *'Batman:' Alfred, open up the cave doors, I'm coming home. There weren't that many enemies and most of them have never really posed too much of a threat to me. Alfred is seen in the Batcave and pushes a button. A bolder lifts up and reveals a driveway underneath it that Bruce drives into, entering the Batcave and existing the Batmobile, taking off his mask. *'Bruce:' You know, my favorite part of the day is taking off the mask. *'Alfred:' Why is that, sir? *'Bruce: It's padded with metal in a city that's always cold. It’s good to feel the warmth. I'm lucky the mask never sticks to my face, heh. *'''Alfred: ...Did you just make a joke? *'Bruce:' Huh... yeah. I guess I did. I must be in a pretty good mood. Who can blame me, right? criminals like Joker and Two-Face are in Arkham, I haven't seen the Ra's since the incident in Nanda Parbat, and even the League hasn't called on me in a while. *'Alfred:' What if the Joker escapes? What if Ra’s returns? *'Bruce:' Since when are you so negative? *'Alfred: '''I'm not being negative, I'm just saying that it's possible. *'Bruce:' Well yeah it's possible. Things like that happen and I'll be ready when it does. Bruce gets a call from Lucius Fox. He walks over to the Batcomputer and answers it. *'Bruce: Lucius, how are you? *'Lucius: '''I'm... I'm okay. *'Bruce: Good job on the new Batmobile model, it's probably my favorite so far. What are you calling it? *'Lucius:' The Splitter. *'Bruce: '''Good name. So, what about the-- *'Lucius:' Bruce... this isn't a catch-up call... *'Bruce:' ...What happened? *'Lucius:' There's really no easy way to say it, you sure you want to hear it from me? *'Bruce:' Positive. *'Lucius:' I was just given the letter, I'll just read what it says... "It is with a heavy heart that we must inform you, Bruce Wayne, that you are no longer the acting CEO of Wayne Enterprises. We have had a good run together and we hope the best for you." *'Bruce:' ...That... Lucius, is this a joke? *'Lucius:' I wish it was Bruce but I was there when they had the meeting. *'Bruce: Who are they? *'Lucius: '''The entire company. Every single person in the company has turned against you. I don't know how and I don't know why. All I could do is sit there and watch while everyone discussed ways to kick you out. *'Bruce: 'And you said nothing? *'Lucius: 'I couldn't have said anything! I was drowned out by everyone around me! *'Bruce: Lucius, calm down, I don't blame you for this. You're a good friend, thank you for telling me. *'Lucius:' You’re welcome. The next morning, Bruce is seen storming through the streets and entering Wayne Enterprises. *'Secretary:' Mister Wayne, you have to-- *'Bruce: '''Quiet. Bruce gets into an elevator and bursts into his office, where he sees four people discussing something. *'Businessman #1:' ...Hello, Bruce. *'Bruce: You kicked me out of my own company... *'''Businessman #2: Look, Bruce, I know it seems bad, but this will be better for you in the long run. *'Bruce:' This was my great grandfather's company. My grandfather's company. And my father's company. This company has been in the Wayne Family for years, so forgive me if I'm unwilling to give it up. Not to mention the fact that my 'goddamn ''name''' is on the front of the building! *'Businessman #3:' Well, you haven’t been that active. We feared for what could happen. *'Bruce: '''Not that... I opened up Wayne Childcare! I'm helping abused and traumatized kids cope! *'Businesswoman: Bruce, this is a-- *'''Bruce: Don't give me excuses, I want answers! *'Businessman #1: '''You want answers? fine. You're being kicked out for your own safety. *'Bruce:' ...What? *'Businessman #1:' For years the Waynes have been basically running Gotham. Over those years they've built up a lot of enemies. And one of those enemies is threatening you. If you're the CEO then you'll become a walking target. We can't be too specific or we're going to... look, that doesn't matter, what matters is that we're trying to protect you, Bruce. You've been one of the greatest CEOs this company has ever seen so please do us one big favor... trust us. *'Bruce:' Fine. Bruce leaves the building and ducks into an alleyway, calling up Alfred. *'Alfred:' Hello? *'Bruce:' Alfred, call up the Batfamily, we have things to discuss. It suddenly cuts to Batcave, where the Batfamily (consisting of Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin, Batgirl, Red Hood, and Batwoman) are standing in front of Bruce. *'Batwoman:' "The Batfamily"? is that really what they're calling us now? *'Nightwing: I didn't agree on the name either. *'Robin: '''Why have you called us here, father? *'Batman: I've just been informed I'm no longer the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. *'Batgirl: '''What? how is that possible? *'Batman: I was kicked out by my own employees. *'Red Robin: '''How can your employees kick you out? *'Red Hood: I'm not surprised. No one can be trusted for long. *'Batgirl: '''Todd, cut the bullcrap. *'Red Hood:' Fine. *'Nightwing:' So why'd they do it? *'Batman:' To "protect me" from something. *'Red Robin:' ...Protect you? *'Robin: Protect you from what? *'''Batman: That's why I called you all here. I want you to figure out who exactly is out to get me. *'Batgirl: '''Well, that's a very long list. *'Batman:' I didn't say who's out to get Batman, Barbara. I’m referring to Bruce Wayne. *'Nightwing: The Waynes have an almost flawless reputation though. *'Red Hood: '''Yeah, even I have to agree. Your family's so clean they squeak. Who in hell would have a grudge against them? *'Robin: I have to agree with Todd, father, our family isn't known for making enemies. *'Batman: '''No one is perfect. The Waynes are a flawed family. My father was business partners with Carmine Falcone for a short amount of time and my mother spat at a man who was only accused of committing a crime. People can get jealous as well. The point is, I want you all to search for whoever did this. Without Wayne Enterprises my career as Batman might be on the line. It suddenly cuts to the outside of Wayne Enterprises where a girl in a mask and good with a sniper rifle on her back is running in the rain. She ducks into an alleyway and knocks on a door. A man opens the door up slightly *'Man:' Password? The girl lifts her hand and reveals the words "needle foot" written on it. After showing him this, the man opens the door and the girl enters, revealing a small group of people inside the building, which is a very fancy looking bar filled with many different criminals. She sits at a table with a group of other criminals. *'Criminal: Flamingo and the others did a surprisingly good job at... oh, you're back. Did Wayne Enterprises buy my threat?> The girl nods. *'''Criminal: Wonderful. Step one's complete. Now begins the fun part... Category:Comics